Percy Jackson: The New Avenger
by Firestar1218
Summary: When Percy leaves camp after a terrible tragedy, SHIELD takes him in. After Loki's invasion, Percy joins the Avengers. But when Loki escapes from Asgard and Percy is caught up in his evil plot, will the Avengers and the demigods be able to save both the world and their friends?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry, when I first published this, it was just the coding or whatever that showed. I'm so sorry! I feel like an idiot. Don't know what happened, but I think something's wrong with Fanfiction. Thanks to lastsolace who notified me of that. I tried again to fix it, but the same thing happened again. Here's hoping this works. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then don't worry, it's not important.**

**This is my first Avengers fic, so sorry if the characters are OOC or if you find mistakes. This is my second Percy Jackson fic, but I haven't finished the first one yet. You can check that one out. There will be no Percabeth, just past Percabeth. Haven't decided on pairings yet. Takes place after HoO and as of the next chapter, after the Avengers movie. Thanks and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, which is really sad... All characters belong to Marvel or Rick Riordan. **

* * *

_ "__Annabeth!_ _Annabeth!"_

_"Oh, little hero. You thought you had won?"_

Percy twisted and turned, forehead matted with sweat, breathing harsh.

_"Why didn't you tell me before? We could've prevented this mess!"_

_"Come on, Seaweed Brain!"_

Voices swirled through his head, bringing back the memories he was so desperately trying to bury.

_"You aren't worth the trouble. Why bother?"_

_"Percy, I…love...you…"_

They grabbed him, pulling him away, his arms covered in blood.

_"I'm sorry, Percy, I tried my best. I really did."_

Percy awoke with a pained gasp. Hands were shaking him. Faintly, he heard voices. "Percy! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Gradually, the world came back into focus. He was on his bed, and his two closest friends were next to him, expressions worried. Percy sat up, shaking his head, trying to get his latest nightmare out of his mind.

"You okay now?" Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, asked anxiously.

Percy nodded multiple times, the movement miniscule. "Yeah...I'm good now."

"Was it another…?" the question was left unfinished by Natasha Romanoff, better known as Black Widow.

Percy didn't even need to answer that. By Natasha's expression, he knew that she already knew the answer. Despite what most people said, Natasha actually did have feelings. She just only showed them around certain people.

"I'll be fine," Percy got out of bed and checked the time. 6:30.

Knowing that Percy hated talking about it, Clint tactfully changed the subject. "We've got another mission. It's an infiltrate and intercept. Bring weapons."

"We'll let you get changed," Natasha said. The two of them were already in gear. Five minutes later, Percy joined them outside his room. Even at this time in the morning, agents were bustling about. Some gave them nods, while others greeting them with "Good morning, Agent Jackson!" or "Hey, Hawkeye!".

They met up with Phil Coulson in the hallway. "You'll receive your briefing in conference room 7. Good luck on your mission." Giving Percy a smile and a pat on the back. "You'll do well." After SHIELD had recruited Percy, Phil had become his mentor and friend. Percy nodded back. "Thanks."

This was Percy's new life now. After leaving camp, he had joined SHIELD and quickly rose to become one of their best agents. But even though it had been a few months now, he couldn't help but remember his life before this. Before _it_ happened.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts about his past life, Percy asked, "Where are we going this time?"

Natasha flashed a smile. "Budapest."

* * *

**Really short prologue chapter, but the famous Budapest mission now involves Percy! The next chapter won't be the mission, though, because there'll be a time skip. I promise the length will be longer.**

**Questions, comments, concerns, and constructive criticism are all allowed, just no flames.**

**What do you think of the title? Should I change it? If you've got any better ideas, please tell me.**

**Also, if you find any errors or typos, whether it's grammar, punctuation, spelling, or I got some info wrong from the movie/books, then please tell me and I'll fix it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	2. Chapter I

**THIS IS GETTING SO ANNOYING! AARGH. I keep on trying to upload documents on the doc manager but it always turns it into that code/format thing that happened last chapter. WAY too much trouble.**

**Anyways, this takes place three years after the prologue. Loki's invasion occurred about two months ago, and Percy is now 20 or something close to that. Enjoy!**

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Agent Jackson, Director Fury wants you in his office."

Percy looked up from his papers. "I'll be there in a bit. As soon as I finish writing my report."

But the agent shook his head."You should get there as soon as possible. He seemed to be in a hurry."

Percy nodded and got up. "Thanks, Jonathan."

"No problem." As Percy walked towards the director's office, he wondered what Fury wanted. It had been quite boring the past month or so, since Clint and Natasha were busy with the Avengers and Agent Coulson was probably dealing with his supposed "death". Contrary to common knowledge, he was actually alive and well.

"Director?" Percy asked as he sat down in a chair across from Fury, who was facing the other way, tapping away furiously on his computer.

"Oh good, you're here." Fury turned around.

"I'm surprised you actually stopped me from doing my report. Usually you're threatening to finish it or else." Percy raised his eyebrows.

"And in that way, you're exactly like Stark," Fury muttered. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

"I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly? You actually get paid for being the director of SHIELD? I thought you were the one paying us."

Ignoring that comment, Fury leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Agent Jackson, that's not what we're supposed to be discussing. I've looked over the findings of your previous mission."

"The...highly classified one?" Percy asked. That had been about a couple months ago, during the "Battle of New York" as the news reporters called it.

"Yes, that one. Your theory seems plausible, but we need more hard evidence," Fury said.

"And how are we going to find that evidence?" Percy asked idly.

"You are one of the people who know the most about him-" Fury began.

"'One of'?" Percy interrupted. "Who are the others?"

"If you'd stop interrupting, you'd know by now. I need you to ask them what they know about him, and see if it matches up with your theory. As I said, we need more evidence."

"What do you mean by 'them'?" Percy's curiosity was piqued now.

"Why, I thought you would've figured it out by now." At Percy's look, Fury continued, but not without a smirk. "By 'them', I mean the Avengers. You'll be joining them"

* * *

"And now he wants me to join the Avengers. I mean, really? That would just place me with the media, and you know I don't want everyone to know my name and face." Percy was telling Phil what Fury had told him. They were eating lunch in a cafe near SHIELD's New York headquarters.

"Yeah, I do know. You think your...past life is going to catch up with you?" Phil asked cautiously. It was a touchy subject around Agent Jackson.

"Well, technically, part of it I never left. Nico visits every once in a while, and so do Thalia, Grover, and Tyson. But everybody else...I don't want to see."

Phil nodded. He, Clint, Natasha, Fury, and possibly Hill were the few people who knew about Percy's demigod status. "When do you meet them?"

"Today. I'm going over to Stark Tower in an hour or two." Percy popped a fry in his mouth.

"Do Clint and Natasha know?" Phil asked, curious.

"As far as I know, probably not. It'll be quite a surprise for them."

"I can imagine. You know how they are."

"They'll be even more shocked once I tell them you're alive. If that's okay with you?" Percy inquired.

"Sure. It's probably better if you do it. If I came and scared the living daylights out of them, then Natasha and Clint would probably throw sharp objects at me, and as for the rest of them…" Phil shrugged. "They'll probably also throw things, but at least they won't be sharp. Though that would be amusing to see."

"Oh...yeah. Hope they don't get angry that I didn't tell them sooner, " Percy shuddered at the things they could and would do. "Anyways, what have you been doing while you were 'dead'?"

Phil shrugged. "Undercover missions, but just hanging around for the most part. Plenty of paperwork, let me tell you. I still can't believe Fury got my trading cards covered in blood! They were a mint condition complete set!"

Percy laughed. "Really? That's what you care about? Though that does remind me…" He dug around in his pocket, then withdrew something and threw it at Phil. He caught it, surprised.

"What?" was the only thing Phil could say. In his hand was an exact replica of the cards that he could have sworn he saw were covered in blood.

Percy looked amused. "Obviously, Fury kept some secrets from you as well. The ones covered in blood were copies made from your real cards. Fury knew that you would probably kill him if he got the real set destroyed."

"But…" Phil was at a loss for words.

"And did I mention that Steve signed them?" Percy sat back, slurping a milkshake.

"Oh, so now you're on a first-name basis with him?" Phil asked, examining the cards.

"I was the one who got him to sign them." Percy shrugged. "I think he felt guilty that he didn't do it before you 'died'."

"Thanks." Phil stowed them away in his jacket, touched.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Percy checked his watch. "I should get going." They both stood up and left the cafe after paying.

"The Avengers were all pretty devastated about your supposed 'death'. Did you know that some of them were crying at your funeral?" Percy said, smiling at the memory.

"Which ones?" Phil asked, wondering. He wasn't really too close to any of them except for Natasha and Clint, but they never cried in public.

"Not telling you. You'll have to ask them yourself. Though if I were you, I'd avoid them at least for a week after they find out you're alive. Natasha just might kill you for real. Then we'd have to attend your real funeral." Percy grinned at him as he climbed onto his motorcycle. "Oh, and by the way, Steve also seems to be on a first-name basis with you. He called you Phil when I got him to sign your cards." He revved the engine as Phil stood there, dumbstruck. "See you later!"

Phil waved after Percy's quickly disappearing form. He fingered the trading cards as he walked back to his car. Looks like he owed Percy another favor.

* * *

**Yay! Percy-Phil interaction. Percy will be meeting the Avengers in the next chapter.**

**Questions, comments, concerns, and constructive criticism are all allowed, but no flames please.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**


	3. Chapter II

**Ta-da! Another chapter. I had twelve hours on a plane to write this, so here it is. It's longer than the last two by a lot.**

**Oh yeah, and I also changed the summary a bit. It used to be "When Percy leaves camp after a secret kept from him causes a terrible tragedy, SHIELD takes him in. After Loki's invasion, Percy joins the Avengers. But when Loki escapes from Asgard and Percy is caught up in his evil plot, will the Avengers and the demigods be able to save both the world and their friends?"**

**I just changed the first sentence to "When Percy leaves camp after a terrible tragedy, SHIELD takes him in." because I realized that there was a mistake in the plot I had planned. Sorry!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**(I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter, so here it is)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. All credit goes to Rick Riordan or Marvel.**

* * *

"JARVIS, run decryption on the firewall," Tony said. He was hacking into SHIELD's database again.

"Already done, sir," came the disembodied voice of Tony's AI.

"You know me so well," Tony replied, bringing up a few files. He was interrupted by sound of the doors to his workshop opening.

"Hey," said Steve, walking in.

"JARVIS, why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Tony asked without looking up.

"Sorry, sir, but it was for your own health."

"How long has it been since Tony's eaten or slept?" Steve asked suspiciously, walking over to stand behind Tony.

"Don't tell him," Tony said quickly but it was too late.

"It has been sixteen hours since sir ate last, and sir has been awake for two days," JARVIS said innocently.

"Traitor," Tony muttered.

Steve sighed in exasperation. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm busy, Capsicle" was all Tony said.

"You are coming upstairs with me, whether you like it or not." Steve grabbed Tony's wrist and dragged him away from the computer.

"Hey!" he protested. "I was working on something!"

"You mean you were hacking into SHIELD. Again."

Tony grumbled, but allowed Steve to lead him into the kitchen, where Natasha was sipping a cup of coffee while talking to Clint.

"Finally got him out of there, huh?" Clint observed.

"Bruce was worrying," Natasha said.

"Where is he, anyways?" Tony asked while heating up some pizza in the microwave.

"I'm right here." Tony turned to see Bruce entering the kitchen.

"Now all we need to complete the team is Thor," Tony said. Thor was still on Asgard, though he had promised to return once his brother's trial was over.

"Sir, Director Fury is attempting to call," JARVIS informed.

"Don't pick up. Tell him we're not in the tower," Tony said. Steve gave him a disapproving look.

"He says it's important, sir."

"We're not in the tower, remember?"

"Sir, he is currently coming up in the elevator."

"What?" Tony scrambled to get to the door. "JARVIS, direct him to a different floor than this one. Lock the doors to our floor."

"Too late." Fury said as he stepped out of the elevator. Tony groaned.

"Director! Nice to see you," Steve greeted, ignoring Tony who was muttering something under his breath.

"What's the problem this time? Giant, carnivorous bunnies attacking the city?" Clint asked sarcastically. "Ouch!" That came when Natasha hit him.

"Actually, there's no mission for you right now," Fury said.

"Then why are you here?" Bruce asked. Tony was studiously ignoring Fury and Clint was trying to get away from Natasha, who was glaring at him.

"There'll be someone else joining your team." That got everyone's attention. Even Natasha looked surprised, but she quickly covered up her shock.

"Who?" Steve asked curiously. "Anyone we know?"

"I believe Agents Barton and Romanoff know him, but the rest of you don't," Fury told them. Clint and Natasha exchanged a look.

"Don't tell me he's a SHIELD agent," Tony moaned, but Fury nodded. Tony buried his face in his hands. SHIELD agents tended to be insufferable, with the exception of Natasha and Clint.

"Don't worry, I think you'll get along quite well with him." Fury turned around and headed back towards the elevator. "He'll be here in half an hour. Call me once he settles in."

"Do you know who it is?" Steve asked Clint and Natasha as soon as Fury left, but they shook their heads.

"There are lots of SHIELD agents we know. It could be anyone," Clint explained.

"It can't be just anyone. This person probably has some special skill or something. Otherwise Fury wouldn't have told him to join the team," Bruce said thoughtfully. "Oh, and Tony, I think you'd better look more presentable when this agent comes." Tony looked down at himself.

"Oh. Good idea." He was covered in grease and his hair was sticking out all over the place. He quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom and came back to the kitchen.

"Well…" Steve hesitated. "All I can say is be nice and try not to kill him." Clint snorted, earning himself another punch from Natasha.

"Sir, the SHIELD agent appears to be in the tower right now. Should I let him up?" JARVIS inquired.

"Go ahead," said Natasha said before Tony could say anything. Ten seconds later, the elevator dinged open.

A person with messy jet-black hair and striking sea-green eyes stepped out, surveying the room. "Hey," he said.

"Percy!" Clint and Natasha exclaimed together, both of them jumping up to greet him.

Tony gaped. "He's just a kid!"

"I'm twenty," Percy said, offended. "That's hardly a kid."

"Don't mind him," Steve stepped up, offering a hand. "He's always like that. Steve Rogers."

"Percy Jackson." They shook hands, but Clint quickly enveloped Percy in a hug while Natasha smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fury didn't say it was going to be you!" Clint said, his voice muffled by Percy's shoulder.

"I'm glad it's not anyone else," Natasha said.

Tony's jaw dropped even more, if possible. "Oh my god. Did...did Legolas just hug him? And is Natasha smiling?" He rubbed his eyes. "I must be hallucinating."

"Shut up, Tony." Natasha glared at Tony, daring him to say something else. Tony quickly closed his mouth.

At the same time, Percy said, "It's gods, not god."

"What?" Bruce blinked, confused.

Percy gestured at Tony. "He said 'Oh my god.'"

"Is he talking about Point Break?" Tony whispered to Bruce, who ignored him.

Bruce smiled at Percy and they shook hands. "Bruce Banner. And this insensitive idiot here is Tony Stark. He has nicknames for everyone."

Everybody ignored Tony's cry of indignation. "Nice to finally meet you guys." Percy said.

Clint snorted. "You won't be thinking that after living here for a few weeks. They're gonna drive you crazy."

"I doubt it. You know how much crazy I've seen in my life," Percy said. "After the Stolls, I think I can handle anyone."

"Who?" Steve asked in confusion. Percy glanced at him.

"Just...some people I used to know," Percy explained. Steve sensed that it was a delicate subject and wisely decided not to say anything else about it.

"Well! I think you should put your stuff in your room now." Clint glanced at Tony.

He absent-mindedly waved a hand in the air. "Oh yeah. He can have floor seventy-eight."

"The whole floor?" Percy stared at him.

"Yeah, everyone gets their own floor here," Steve explained. "I'll show you to your room, and then we'll give you a tour." They stepped back into the elevator, still explaining how the tower worked.

"Okay, you two." Tony turned to the two assassins. "Who is he?"

"Percy Jackson, agent of SHIELD. Duh," Clint smirked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's what he meant. You guys obviously seemed to know him very well. What's his story?"

Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance, seeming to have a silent conversation from facial expressions alone. "Well," Clint began. "He was around seventeen years old when he was recruited."

"What?" Tony was surprised. "Only seventeen?"

"We started earlier than that. Though," Natasha said, giving a meaningful look at Clint. "His training began when he was twelve, I think. Anyways, Clint found him three years ago and he joined SHIELD. He's one of the top agents now."

"Why does Fury want him to join the Avengers?" Bruce asked them.

Clint hesitated. "That's not our story to tell. He's very secretive about his past, so don't ask him about it. It's a sensitive topic."

"He corrected me about the god thing," Tony remembered. "Why would he care?"

"Again, has to do with his past. Don't ask," Natasha told him. Just then, Percy and Steve came back, talking about weapons as if they were discussing the weather.

"Tony, can you give him the tour now?" Steve asked.

The person in question stood up. "Sure." To Percy, he said. "Follow me to see the complete awesomeness of the tower!" The rest of the Avengers rolled their eyes as the two of them left.

In the elevator, Tony asked Percy, "Did Cap tell you about JARVIS yet?" Without waiting for an answer, he said to the ceiling, "JARVIS, say hello."

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. Enjoy your stay in Stark Towers," JARVIS said in his British accent.

Percy glanced warily around him, hand automatically reaching for his pocket. "Who's that?"

Tony laughed. "That's my AI. He's in charge of practically everything. JARVIS, take us to floor seventy-three."

When they arrived, Tony stepped out and said, "Welcome to the gym and training rooms." Percy followed him as he pointed to each section of the gym.

"And lastly, a shooting range for Clint and Natasha. What's your weapon of choice?" Tony asked.

Percy hesitated, but answered, "A sword."

Tony blinked in surprise. "A sword? Little bit old-fashioned, don't you think?"

Percy just shrugged. "I don't aim too well with a gun or bow."

"Hmm...I'll have to build something for that…Maybe an arena with holographic opponents," Tony mused.

"No, it's all right. Some straw dummies will be all fine," Percy assured him.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be fun! I needed a challenge, anyways," Tony said excitedly.

They went up one floor to the swimming pool. "Nobody really uses it too much. I sure don't," Tony said. Percy glanced curiously at him. "Are you a swimmer?" Tony asked.

Percy nodded. "Water is kind of my thing."

Tony continued with the tour, showing Percy everything of importance.

"This floor is my lab. I wouldn't suggest coming in here uninvited. You'll either get something blown up in your face or stumble in on some top secret project. Or JARVIS will shut you out. Bruce's lab is more friendly, though there may be some stray gamma rays." Percy raised his eyebrows at that.

"You've already seen the kitchen, and the living room, also known as the lounge, is right next to that. We watch movies there for team bonding nights," Tony explained. "Not that I always go."

"What kind of movies?" Percy asked.

"Depends. Last week it was _How to Train Your Dragon_, and the week before that it was _The Matrix_. In fact, tomorrow is team bonding, so you can decide which movie to watch. As for the sleeping quarters, Natasha has the floor below yours, and Bird Boy is above you. Capsicle has floor eighty, Bruce has floor eighty-one, and the rest of the floors above that are part of my penthouse." They stepped back into the kitchen. "The grand tour is officially complete!"

"No need to be so dramatic, Stark," Clint drawled.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm going back to my workshop. Brucie boy, you coming?" The two scientists left, talking about some obscure science that the rest of the team had never heard of.

Steve sighed. "I guess I have to call Fury now. Glad you're here, Percy." He left, leaving the three SHIELD agents behind.

"Haven't seen you guys for a long time," Percy said, grinning.

"Yeah well, we've been busy saving the world and all that. What have you been up to?" Clint asked.

Percy shrugged. "I was on a mission during the invasion. After that...well, there wasn't much to do. Did Fury tell you what I'm here for?"

Natasha shook her head. "No. Maybe he thinks we need help. Which reminds me. When are you going to tell them about...your thing?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell them at all?" Percy asked. At Natasha's look, he sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll demonstrate for them tomorrow or the day after. Doesn't mean I'm going to tell them my history, though."

"Look, you don't have to tell them your history now. But you have to realize something. You're part of the team now. You have people to rely on. You can trust all of us, because we're a family. We all care about each other, even if some people have funny ways of showing it," Natasha said. Clint coughed suspiciously. It sounded like a name. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

Clint quickly said, "Natasha's right. You'll have to tell them sooner or later. You can trust them. Besides, I bet Thor already knows about the Greeks. I'm sure you'd rather tell them yourself then have Thor blurt it out or something when he comes back."

Percy sighed. "Yeah, okay. I get it. It's just...it's hard for me to talk about."

Natasha smiled gently. "We're a family, Percy. Just remember that." With that, the two assassins left the kitchen, leaving Percy alone with his thoughts.

_Family._

* * *

**Okay, I know that was unusually sappy/mushy for Natasha, but it seemed like more of a girl thing to say than a boy (no offense to the boys reading this). Other than that, I hope the characters weren't too OOC. First time writing Avengers, so...yeah.**

**Next chapter will just be the team and Percy interacting, possibly a mission. Actual plot with Loki won't start until about chapter after next, depends on how I feel about the pace.**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	4. Chapter III

**IT HAPPENED AGAIN! THAT MESSED-UP CODING THING THAT I MENTIONED IN CHAPTER I OR SOMETHING! SO ANNOYING! Thanks to ObsessedWithPercyJackson and signofthemoon who told me that.**

**And to answer 12345's review: I was actually thinking of doing a Loki/Percy, but not sure if that's going to work with this particular story. We'll see. But I'm just telling you guys now, I'm not so great at doing romance stuff, so you have been warned…**

**Thanks to all my favoriters (is that word?), followers, and reviewers! You make me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan or Marvel.**

* * *

The morning sun's rays shone through the windows, leaving the swimming pool shimmering with light. The smooth water was broken by Percy, slicing through the water inhumanly fast. He finished his fifteenth lap around the pool, then stopped to just relax in the water. He was having fun using his water powers when he was interrupted by clapping.

"I'm enjoying the show and all, but when are you going to join the team for breakfast?" Clint swung down from the air vent.

"How long were you there?" Percy asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Not long," Clint answered. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Percy climbed out of the pool and willed himself dry.

"Handy trick," Clint commented as they went to the kitchen.

Percy shrugged. "What can I say?" In the kitchen, Bruce was cooking pancakes and Steve was eating them. Tony was busy watching TV in the lounge while Natasha was perched on the edge of a chair.

"Our resident knight finally decided to join us, I see," Tony said, finally noticing Percy.

"Knight?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, he uses a sword, didn't he tell you?" said Tony. Bruce and Steve both shook their heads.

"Hmm. Where is your sword? I don't seem to remember seeing it when you unpacked," Steve asked. Percy hesitated, then drew out Riptide and placed it on the table.

"Umm...A pen. What does that have to do with anything?" Tony stared at it.

"It is the sword," Percy explained. "It's called Riptide, or in Ancient Greek, Anaklusmos."

"I'm confused," Bruce said. Percy only grinned and uncapped Riptide. It immediately grew into a bronze, glowing sword. Steve jumped back in surprise.

"What?" Tony gaped. "How does that even work? The molecular structure of the pen wouldn't be able to…" He trailed off, still trying to figure it out.

"What kind of metal is that?" Bruce asked, similarly fascinated by the sword.

"Celestial Bronze," Percy said simply.

"I've never heard of that before," Steve said. "Bronze, yes. Celestial bronze, no."

"That's what I said too when I first saw it," Clint said, reaching over and snatching one of Steve's pancakes.

"Pretty much nobody has heard of it," Natasha said cryptically. "For good reason."

"It's...an extremely rare metal," Percy said vaguely.

Tony snorted. "No doubt about that." He got up to examine it closer. "Can I try it?"

"Sure." Percy shrugged.

"No! Don't let him-" Clint warned hastily. But Tony had already picked it up and swung it. Steve yelped and leaped back as it hit his arm. Tony immediately dropped the sword, concerned.

"Cap! Are you all right?"

But Steve was staring at his arm. Strangely, the sword seemed to have passed through his arm as if it was made of mist. "What…?"

"It won't affect any of you because it's made of Celestial Bronze. But I do have a steel one, though I hardly use it," Percy explained.

"Kid, you gotta explain sometime about how that works." Tony was testing the sword on his skin.

"Stop calling me kid," Percy said crossly.

"Okay, fine, but only if you let me run some tests on the sword," Tony said. Percy rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Director Fury told me that Thor is coming back today," Steve said suddenly.

"You didn't tell us before because…" Natasha raised her eyebrows.

Steve blushed. "He only told me last night, and I got distracted by the sword."

"Oh yeah, Percy, you've still got to meet Thor," Bruce said, serving him some pancakes.

"I think he's already arrived." Bruce squinted at the TV. A reporter was saying something about a freak thunderstorm in New Mexico that had just occurred.

"New Mexico? Why not here?" Percy wondered.

"Probably visiting his girlfriend, Jane Foster," Steve said. "Didn't SHIELD tell you about that?"

"I was busy with other things at the time," Percy said.

"So um...I'm just gonna go down to the workshop and do those tests I was talking about." Tony stood up and grabbed the sword.

"Try not to explode it this time!" Bruce called after him.

* * *

"JARVIS, run some tests on this sword and pull up any files SHIELD has on Percy Jackson," Tony said the moment he entered his workshop.

JARVIS was silent for a moment. "There only appears to be one file on Perseus Jackson, sir." The data showed on the screen.

Tony scanned it. "Hmm. Perseus Jackson, age twenty. Diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Born and raised in New York. Birthday is August 18, 1993. Mother: Sally Jackson, deceased. Father: Unknown. Step-father: Gabe Ugliano, disappeared, presumed dead. Second step-father: Paul Blofis, also deceased. Is that all?" he asked JARVIS. "I would've thought SHIELD would have more info than this, the stalkers they are."

"Would you like me to expand the search to the whole internet, sir?" JARVIS inquired.

"Yeah, go ahead. Now, what about that sword?" Tony asked.

"It appears to be composed of some material never seen before, sir," JARVIS replied. "Dated back at least a few thousand years."

Tony's jaw dropped. "A few thousand years? Where did that kid get it from?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Geez. Oh and by the way, log that metal as Celestial Bronze, for future reference."

"Noted, sir. Other info on Perseus Jackson is currently on the screen to your left," JARVIS said smoothly.

Tony turned to find several news articles. "Hmm...seems like a bit of a troublemaker, huh? Went missing...thought to be kidnapped...seen at several freak disasters...wow, he's got quite a history with explosions and violence in general. Interesting."

"Sir, it appears Mr. Odinson has landed on your balcony. Shall I notify the others?"

"Yeah, sure. Tell them I'll be up in a bit." Tony turned back to the sword, capped it, and hurried out of the workshop.

* * *

"Greetings, friend Barton! It is nice to see you again." Thor crushed Clint with a hug.

"Aahh...Yeah, you too...Could you stop squashing me?" When Thor finally released him, he stumbled away, gasping for breath. The other Avengers stepped back warily. Thor had just returned, and they were all gathered on the balcony that Thor had arrived at.

"Who is this?" Thor asked, turning to Percy.

"This is Percy Jackson. He's joining our team," Tony explained.

Thor's eyes widened. "Perseus Jackson? Hero of Olympus? Son of-"

Thor was cut off by Natasha, who said, "Thor!" and gave him a look that clearly said, Stop talking. Right now. Thor immediately shut up, but he was still looking at Percy with wonder.

Steve, Bruce, and Tony were now looking at Thor suspiciously. "You know him? How?" Bruce asked.

"How can I not? His tale is told on Asgard. Everybody knows of him." Thor turned to Percy. "What are you doing with the Avengers?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Um...can we not discuss it here? Like, maybe privately, Thor?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. You're talking about it with us. I want to know what's going on. Explain." Tony stated firmly.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Natasha gave him another one of her famous looks, but this time it said, Remember what we talked about yesterday. Percy rolled his eyes but relented. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, how does Thor know you?" Tony looked back and forth between the two.

"And what 'tales' was Thor talking about?" Steve added.

"You did not tell them?" Thor glanced at Percy questioningly.

"I...left, three years ago. It doesn't matter," Percy said, staring at the ground.

"Left what?" Bruce questioned.

"Come on, Perce, you should tell them. They're bound to find out eventually," Clint pressed gently.

"Yeah, okay. You've heard of the Greek gods, right?" Percy asked them. Bruce and Steve blinked in confusion, wondering what the Greek gods had to do with anything. Tony, however, immediately got it and groaned.

"Really? Are you serious? Another pantheon of gods we have to deal with?" Tony asked the thin air in frustration.

After that comment, Bruce understood, mouth dropping open in shock. Steve, however, was still confused. "What? Another pantheon…?"

Percy smiled grimly. "I'm a demigod. Half god, half mortal."

* * *

**Right, so that was just a bit of a short filler chapter. I originally had this chapter and the next one as one continuous chapter, but that just basically made it into one long dragged-on conversation. So I split it into two.**

**By the way, what do you guys consider long chapters? Would that be like more than 1,000 words, more than 2,000, or what?**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Sorry for the later than usual update. I had classes (yes, in the summer), so I was a little busy. And when I did have time to write, I spent half the time just sitting there and staring at the screen. So yeah.**

**Which brings me to another point. I'll probably be updating less frequently from here on out, because of school starting in like a week and a half. *sigh***

**Also, I'll be on a camping trip until around Sunday, so don't expect any updates until Monday or something. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel or Rick Riordan.**

* * *

By the time Percy finished explaining everything about demigods, Camp Half-Blood, monsters, etc., Tony, Bruce, and Steve had gotten over their shock and were bombarding Percy with questions.

"If the Greek and Norse gods are real, then what about the Roman gods? Egyptians?" Steve asked. Tony would never admit it, but he had been wondering the same thing.

Percy laughed, but it was full of bitterness. "Believe me, you don't want to know." Tony had to laugh at the look on Steve's face.

"So in a nutshell, demigods are the children of a god and a mortal, and you're the son of Poseidon so you have cool water powers?" Tony summed up. He hated magic, but this seemed different from the spell-casting kind. "Well, at least that means I can come up with more nicknames for you, Fish Boy." Natasha hit him, and he yelped. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?" Of course, as usual, everyone ignored him.

"I would love to visit Mount Olympus," Bruce said, eyes turned towards the Empire State Building.

"I've already asked," Clint told him, leaning against the railing. "Don't bother trying."

"So being a demigod why you seem to cause explosions everywhere you go?" Tony asked, thinking of the news articles he'd read.

"Yeah...how did you know that?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Tony! What have I said about respecting other people's privacy?" Steve sighed in exasperation.

"It was a news article okay? That's not exactly private," Tony said. "What about ADHD and dyslexia?" Tony asked shamelessly.

"Part of being a demigod. We're hardwired for Ancient Greek, so it's hard for us to read normally. ADHD helps our reflexes in battle."

"Perseus, son of Jack, you must tell them of your valiant quests! It is only right they hear your tale as the savior of Olympus!" Thor insisted. Tony's ears perked up, and looked at Percy curiously.

"I'm not their savior anymore. I left that part behind years ago," Percy turned away, but not before Tony saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. They were the eyes of someone much older than twenty; they were the eyes of someone who had seen blood and battle and had suffered loss like no other. "Come on, I thought you guys wanted to see my water powers?"

* * *

After giving the Avengers a "water show", as Tony put it, and deflecting all their questions about his past, Bruce, sensing Percy's discomfort, suggested they all go out for dinner, which Percy was perfectly fine with.

"How about pizza? I'm in the mood for pizza today," Tony suggested. No one objected, so they all went to the pizza parlor down the street. They all shared four pizzas, though Steve and Thor ate two pizzas by themselves.

On the way back, Percy walked beside Natasha. "How are you enjoying living with us so far?" she asked.

Percy shrugged. "It's...different."

"In a good or bad way?"

Percy thought it over. "Good, I guess. It's better than being at SHIELD."

"What do you think of them?" Natasha gestured to the rest of the Avengers who were walking ahead of them. Bruce and Steve were listening to Thor talk loudly about Asgard, and Clint and Tony were plotting a prank on Fury

Percy watched them for a while before responding. "Bruce and Steve are nice enough. Thor's not too bad for a god, well, at least compared to the Greek gods. Tony...it depends. He's annoying most of the time, but in an endearing way."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He'll probably tell JARVIS to play sappy romance songs every time you walk into a room." Natasha smiled.

"Has that happened before?" Percy asked curiously.

"Don't ask!" Clint called back to them, obviously having caught some of their conversation. He fell back to talk with them. "It was a nightmare."

Percy smirked, and Clint threw him a half-hearted glare. Natasha said, "Believe me, that was one of the _better _times."

"Oh yeah, remember the sugar and salt?" Clint snickered.

Natasha nodded. "And Steve's shield?" As the two assassins talked, Percy smiled. He had seen the budding romance between the two of them for a long time, even if they didn't want to admit it. He didn't mind, though. He was happy for them.

Suddenly, he felt his neck prickle, as if someone was watching him. He looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He felt it again, and Percy narrowed his eyes down an alley to their left, scanning for signs of movement. Clint and Natasha seemed to sense his unease and Natasha asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Percy's hand creeped towards his pocket, where Riptide was. "I hope you guys still have those Celestial Bronze weapons I gave you."

That was when the hellhounds burst out of the shadows and leapt at Percy. In a flash, Percy drew Riptide out and killed the one closest to him. The other Avengers turned around in shock as Percy whirled around and slashed at another one.

On instinct, Percy ducked down just as a hellhound leapt right at where his head had been moments before. An arrow pierced the hellhound's throat in mid-leap, and it dissipated into yellow sand.

He thrust Riptide into the ribcage of a hellhound and immediately drew his blade out and swung it blade at another one which had been ready to pounce on Clint.

He saw Natasha whip her Celestial Bronze dagger forward and let it fly. It buried itself into a hellhound's heart, hilt-deep. Lightning crackled, and several hellhounds exploded into dust.

Percy leaped forward, stabbing at a one of the two remaining hellhounds, plunging his blade into the creature's back before it crumbled away into dust. Riptide skittered out his hand as he was knocked to the ground, the full weight of a hellhound pressed down on his body.

Just as he was about to make use of the water pipe attached to the wall, something slammed into the hellhound's head and it tumbled off of him. As Percy rolled away to get his sword, an arrow from Clint finished it off.

Steve had his shield in his outstretched hand, and Percy realized that he was the one who had thrown it at the hellhound on top of him. "Thanks," Percy said, a little breathlessly.

Steve nodded. "No problem."

"Son of Jack! You fight even better than the legends say!" Thor boomed. Percy blushed a shade of crimson.

"It was nothing." He shrugged.

"What were those things?" Tony stared at the remaining yellow powder, but even as he spoke, it was dissolving into nothingness.

"Hellhounds." Percy pocketed Riptide. "One of those monsters I told you about earlier. Except usually they don't attack in that large of a group."

"They seemed to be focused on you," Bruce observed. "Hardly any came after us."

"I'm a demigod," Percy explained. "It's only natural. They don't usually attack mortals." As he made a motion to leave, the air in front of him seemed to shimmer, and the image of Nico di Angelo twinkled into existence in front of him.

"Percy!" Nico said through the Iris-message.

"Hey Nico," Percy smiled at him. "Long time, no see." From what Percy could see, he was pretty sure Nico was in the Underworld, as usual.

Behind him, the Avengers stared at the Iris-message. "Is that the Iris-message you were talking about earlier?" Steve asked in wonder.

"Ah, yes. The Greek's preferred method of communication." Thor nodded.

Nico seemed to just realize the Avengers were there. "Oh, hey Natasha. Hey Clint. Who are the other people with you?"

"You know him?" Bruce asked the two assassins.

"He's visited Percy from time to time," Natasha admitted.

"We're the Avengers," Tony told Nico. When Nico only stared at him in confusion, he said, "You know, the people that helped stop Loki from taking over the world? Invasion in New York? No?"

"Demigods don't watch the news much, Tony," Percy explained. He turned back to Nico. "Any particular reason why you've messaged now?"

Nico's face turned grim. "Yeah. We've been having trouble here in the Underworld. The dead are getting uneasy. They keep on saying something about night, prophecies, and stars. And quails." He frowned. "Besides, more monsters have escaped than normal. Thalia told me that most the monsters above ground seemed to be headed to one place."

"Where?" Percy asked, concerned.

"Let me guess," Tony interrupted. "Here."

"Right." Nico nodded. He didn't seem surprised that Tony got it correct.

"Why is it always New York?" He moaned. "I hate it when I'm right."

"That would explain why there were so many hellhounds," Percy mused.

"You got attacked?" Nico asked. Percy explained the situation, and Nico's face turned even more solemn, if possible.

Nico glanced behind himself suddenly. "Dad's calling. I have to go. Can I drop by sometime? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah sure, any time. We're at the Avengers tower," Percy said.

"See you later." The Iris-message dissolved into mist.

"Was that the son of Hades who helped you in your quests?" Thor inquired.

Percy nodded. "One of the friends I've stayed in contact with," Percy said.

"As much as I hate magic, that was pretty amazing," Tony started babbling about light refractions and radio signals, but Steve shut him up.

"Let's go back to the tower," Percy said. "We've got some work to do."

* * *

**Bit of an action scene, plus Nico! Don't know if I portrayed him correctly or not. Oh well.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter V

**Okay, I know I lied. I said I would update on either Sunday or Monday, but it's Tuesday already. Sorry about that. I figured you guys would rather have a longer chapter later than a shorter chapter sooner (am I right?), even though I didn't start writing this chapter until Monday night. Hehe. :D I was kind of tired after camping, so yeah. (That was the weirdest camping trip ever, by the way. One of the people we were camping with tried to make raisins by roasting grapes in the fire...and then he ate it. Yuck.)**

**Thanks to HpPjGg for giving me that idea of...nope, not gonna spoil it. Not sure if that bit was written correctly, didn't really seem right to me, so tell me if it was up to your standards. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan or Marvel.**

* * *

Percy sat back in his chair, rubbing at his tired eyes. He had been up all night surfing the web, trying to figure out what was causing the disturbances in the Underworld, using the information that Nico had told him.

"Find anything yet?" Clint came up behind him.

Percy sighed. "No. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for." He didn't really have much to go on.

"Whatever it is, you'll have to look for it later. We're watching a movie now since we didn't have time last night."

"You guys can watch it without me." Percy turned his attention back to the computer.

"Natasha says you'd better come, or else."

That made Percy shut the laptop and get up. He knew what Natasha's "or else"s meant. "Okay, fine. What movie is it?"

"They're still deciding. Steve wants to watch the last episode of _Star Wars_. He got hooked on it when we introduced it to him," Clint said as they walked to the lounge.

Natasha and Tony were glaring daggers at each other while Steve and Bruce looked on helplessly. Thor just looked confused.

"Okay, what happened?" Percy asked.

"Tell Tony that _Divergent_ is a much better movie than _Lord of the Rings_," Natasha said, not taking her eyes off Tony.

"_Divergent _is a much better-" Clint began.

"Hey! Two against one is not fair!" Tony protested.

"I still think we should watch _Star Wars_," Steve said.

"What is this war in the stars you speak of?" Thor asked, puzzled.

Clint sighed. "Why don't we just watch that new movie _Hercules_?"

"Are you kidding me? Hercules is a jerk. He doesn't deserve to be a hero," Percy said.

All eyes turned towards him. "I take it you've met him?" Bruce asked.

"Sort of. I was on the ship when Piper buried him with fresh produce and smoked ham." Percy's eyes were far away as he remembered that day.

"Riight," Tony said slowly. "I'm not going to ask."

In the end, they all settled for watching _The Hunger Games_. It was a good movie, Percy thought. Clint seemed to enjoy watching Katniss shoot the bow, though he kept on commenting on the faults in her technique. Midway through the movie, Percy felt his eyelids starting to droop. His lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him.

He drifted away to the sound of Katniss running from the flames.

* * *

_Annabeth crumpled to the ground. Percy was released, and he immediately fell to his knees, sobbing._

"_Annabeth, stay with me," he managed to choke out. _

"_Percy…" Annabeth opened her eyes._

"_You'll be okay." Percy picked her up and hurriedly carried her through the woods. "I'm sorry."_

"_Not...your fault."_

"_It was my fault!" Percy burst out. "If I'd been stronger, if I'd been able to fight-"_

"_Stop." Annabeth managed to sound fierce, even with her injury. "Don't...blame yourself." _

"_Don't die on me now, Wise Girl. Not after all we've been through."_

"_Put me...down. Please." Annabeth managed to say. Percy immediately set her down, cradling her head in his lap._

"_I love you, Annabeth." Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_Annabeth reached out a weak hand to stroke Percy's cheek. "Seaweed Brain…" she murmured. "I love you too, Percy." Her hand fell limply to her side as her eyes closed. _

"_Annabeth!" Percy cried out. When she didn't move, tears began to streak down his face. "No! ANNABETH!"_

* * *

When he woke up, all the Avengers were gathered around him, Natasha clearly having had to shake him awake. He sat up, disorientated.

"Hey. You okay, kid?" Tony asked worriedly.

Percy didn't even protest at Tony calling him kid. He figured that he had been calling out in his sleep again. "Yeah."

"Same one?" Clint asked him. Percy nodded. He was reminded of all those times years ago when Natasha and Clint had helped him deal with his nightmares, though he had insisted he needed no help.

"It was when she died." Percy wrapped his arms around his knees. It was the nightmare that frequented his dreams most often.

"I did not realize you were this troubled about your past." Thor frowned. "You have yet to tell me what happened."

"I think we all want to know that." Steve was still staring at him anxiously. "But maybe another time. You don't look so good right now."

Percy reached up to touch his face, and his hand came away wet. He realized he had been crying.

"Does this happen often?" Bruce asked.

"It stopped after a while. But I think after that attack last night, and seeing Nico again…" Percy drew in a shaky breath. Natasha sat next to him and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Hey. It'll be okay. We're here to help you," she said.

"Yeah. Whatever you need." Tony added. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

As Percy looked at their faces, full of concern for him, Percy realized that maybe Natasha was right. They were all a family. Maybe a ragtag, slightly dysfunctional and odd one, but it was still a family nonetheless. They all cared for one another, even if it didn't always seem that way.

Maybe Percy could get used to living here, after all.

* * *

It was the day after that that Percy went on his first mission with the Avengers.

"Okay, Bird Brain. Maybe you were right," Tony grumbled, handing a crumpled ten dollar bill to Clint.

Clint grinned triumphantly. "I told you so."

"They had a bet going about the next attack on the city," Natasha explained to Percy.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? What is it now?"

"You know, the usual. Monsters and all that," Clint was still grinning like a maniac.

"Here. Wear this." Natasha threw a black hoodie to Percy, who caught in in surprise.

"What's this for?"

"You probably want to hide your face from the media. No doubt they'll be filming the fight," Tony said right before blasting away in his Iron Man suit.

Percy slipped into his hoodie and took out Riptide as the others finished suiting up.

"I will see you on the battlefield, my friends." Thor twirled his hammer and took off, a flash of lightning accompanying him.

"You guys probably don't need the other guy for this fight. I'll stay here," Bruce said.

"Right. So where are the monsters?" Percy asked.

"Down on 1st Avenue." Natasha replied. Percy nodded, then gave a loud taxi-cab whistle, startling Steve and Bruce.

"What was that for?" Steve asked. Percy didn't need to reply, because a dark winged shape soon appeared in the sky, heading towards the tower.

Blackjack landed on the balcony with a nickered greeting of _Hey, boss!_

"I told you to stop calling me that." Percy sighed.

"Are you talking to the horse?" Bruce seemed surprised.

"First of all, Blackjack is a pegasus, not a horse. Second of all, yes, I am." Percy mounted Blackjack. "Blackjack stuck with me after I left Camp Half-Blood."

The pegasus whinnied. _I would never leave you, boss. Where to?_

"First Avenue." Blackjack spread his wings and took off.

The first thing Percy saw was Tony firing repulsor blasts at a flock of Stymphalian birds. The next thing he saw was an extremely large group of monsters down in the streets, more than there usually was.

Percy landed in a group of telekhines and he slashed through all of them. "Where did they all come from?" Clint's voice asked through the comm link.

"Must be what Nico was talking about," Percy said as he drove the monsters back. He rolled to the side as a hydra spit acid at him.

Percy stabbed his sword through a dracanae, and it exploded, covering him with golden dust. He whirled around to face another telekhine and cut it down. He sidestepped as an dracanae thrust a spear where he had been moments before. Percy plunged his blade into the monsters back, quickly withdrawing his sword and continuing the fight.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Clint destroying monsters one by one with his arrows. Natasha was killing monsters left and right with the grace of a dancer.

He leaped to the side, ending up back to back with Steve. Percy ducked as Steve threw his shield above his head, and Percy quickly sliced a telekhine that had been about to stab Steve.

Percy narrowly avoided a empousa's attack, though its blade grazed his side. It snarled, then said, "Do you still grieve over the death of your friends, son of Poseidon, knowing that you caused it?"

"It was Gaea that did it," Percy growled back, though a tiny voice in the back of his mind doubted that. _Shut up_, he told it.

"Ah, but it wasn't by her hand that they died." The empousa bared her teeth in a smile.

Percy leaped at the empousa in anger, disarming it before pinning it to the ground, sword at its throat. "She will destroy you all, little demigod. You stand no chance," it said, right before it disintegrated into yellow powder.

Steve helped Percy back up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded. By now, most of the monsters were either dead or fleeing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked.

"You just did." Percy cracked a smile. "But yeah, go ahead."

"What did that monster mean, about Gaea?" Steve asked cautiously.

Percy's smile faded. "It was just something that happened a long time ago. Doesn't matter." He turned away to avoid Steve from seeing his expression, though he could sense Steve's eyes on him.

Percy and Steve picked their way across some debris before joining Clint, Natasha, and Thor. Tony landed in front of them, flipping his helmet up. But before any of them could say anything, a group of news reporters swarmed them, the bright flashes of their camera blinding Percy.

He pulled his hoodie lower over his face, ignoring all of their shouted questions. Percy slipped away from the cameramen and journalists, doing his best to stay unnoticed. Once he was some distance away, he called for Blackjack, who came swooping down.

"Back to the tower," Percy said.

_Don't I get some donuts first? _Blackjack complained.

"Fine. Donuts first, then to the tower," Percy relented.

* * *

After Blackjack had eaten his fill of donuts and dropped Percy off at Stark Tower, Percy took a quick shower, then joined Bruce in front of the TV. Eventually, the other Avengers came back in, having escaped from the reporters.

Tony grabbed the remote and switched it to the news channel. "Want to see what they're saying about that fight," he explained.

_-new hero fighting with the Avengers? _A newswoman was saying. They showed a shot of Percy with his black hoodie, Riptide out and uncapped, though it was just a blur of light. _Who is he, and why has he suddenly appeared?_

Percy groaned. "I really don't need this right now."

"At least your face was covered," Bruce said, studying the picture.

"Yeah, but if Camp Half-Blood ever sees the photo, they'll notice the sword, even if mortals don't," Percy said. "They might not know it's me, but they'll know it's a demigod. And they'll come looking for answers."

"Hopefully it'll blow over in a few days," Steve said, trying to be optimistic.

Tony snorted. "Doubt it."

"Do not worry, Friend Perseus," Thor said. "We shall-" He froze suddenly, looking at something outside the window. Percy followed his gaze.

At first he didn't see anything, but there was a sudden flash of blue light on the balcony. Percy shielded his eyes from the bright glow. When he lowered his hands, he saw that a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes was standing there, the container Tony had made for the Tesseract in her hands.

"I have a question," Tony said. "Why do all of you Asgardians appear on my balcony?"

"This is not good," Thor murmured. "The Allfather would not use the Tesseract unless it was an emergency." He strode outside, Percy following behind him.

"Lady Sif," Thor said.

"Thor," Sif greeted. Her eyes turned to Percy. "Who is this?"

"This is Perseus Jackson," Thor said. "Son of Poseidon."

"Ah." Sif said. "The Hero of Olympus." Sif studied him, then nodded. Percy felt like he had passed a test he didn't know he had been taking.

"Why are you here?" Thor asked.

Sif's expression turned grim. "I have grave news from the Allfather."

"I thought as much." Thor frowned. "What is it?"

Sif hesitated, then said, "Loki has escaped from Asgard."

* * *

**You guys probably saw that one coming. Anyways, hope this chapter was realistic enough. Wasn't too happy with the way it turned out, but I wanted to update it as soon as possible.**

**Just out of curiosity, based on my writing, how old do you think I am?**

**Thanks and please review!**


	7. Chapter VI

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. Not gonna offer any excuses, except for school just started, so yeah. And because of that, my parents gave me a time limit on the computer, so I can only do my homework/check my email. Therefore, I will not be updating for a while, anywhere from one to four weeks. :'( Also because of this time limit thing, I wasn't able to finish this chapter, which is why it's so short and not quite edited yet. But I wanted to update one last thing, so hence the one-third of a chapter. Better than nothing, right?**

**As for the age question, NONE of you got it right! I''ll give you another chance. I'll PM you if you get it right, because I don't want _everyone_ to know my age. After this chapter is posted, you only get one guess each. So if you guessed before I posted this chapter, then you can guess again.**

**To answer some reviews:**

**WEast: Wow, thanks for all your reviews. Glad to know my characters aren't too OOC. I don't know how big of a role the Hulk will play. Obviously not as big as Percy, and probably not as big as Tony or Loki, because I find it hard to portray the Hulk. He'll obviously be in the "final battle" (little spoiler), but I'm not sure about the rest.**

**I'not sure exactly why, but in a lot of other fanfictions I've read, Tony seems to hate magic. Possibly something in the comics, which I haven't read yet. If that's not the case, then just assume it's true for this story.**

**abcdef: It'll be mostly focused on the plot, though I may do Percy/Loki as mentioned before. As for the other pairings, it'll be Clintasha and Pepperony. Also mentioned before, I suck at romance, so yeah. Don't expect anything too great on that topic.**

**Sorry about this SUPER short chapter and long author's note, see you in one to four weeks!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Marvel or Rick Riordan.**

* * *

To tell you the truth, Percy wasn't too surprised by Loki's escape. The god was too clever to be imprisoned for long. The question was, what were his plans now?

The three gods/demigods had come back in from the cool night air to tell the Avengers of the news. Natasha kept her face carefully blank, but Percy knew her well and could see past the facade. But based on the other Avenger's reactions, they hadn't been expecting it.

"What?!"

"How did he get out?"

"Don't tell me he's back on Earth and planning to take over the world again."

"My brother would not be so foolish as to make another attempt on Midgard so soon."

Clint was silent, though his face tightened and his fists clenched together. Percy put a consoling hand on his shoulder and sat down beside him. Bruce had left the room, and Percy assumed that he had went into his reinforced bedroom to Hulk out.

"We suspect that Loki had outside help," Sif replied. "We do not know of his intentions."

Percy didn't say anything, just sat back and watched as the Avengers continued to discuss the sudden news. Natasha noticed and slid into the seat next to him.

"You seem calm, Percy" she noted.

Percy shrugged. "Number One: I've gotten used to this kind of stuff. Number Two: I was kind of expecting it."

"And you didn't tell Fury," Clint said.

"Even if I did, there wouldn't have been anything we could have done to prevent it," Percy explained. "Though that does remind me of the original reason I joined the Avengers."

"So it wasn't for your water abilities, huh?" Clint looked mildly surprised.

"It has to do with my mission during the invasion," Percy answered vaguely.

"What were you doing on the mission?" Natasha asked.

"I was...investigating someone. I'll tell you later, when the whole team can hear it. Bruce isn't here, and they aren't exactly listening right now." Percy gestured at the other Avengers who had started to argue loudly, though it was mainly Tony and Steve while Sif watched, bemused. "We should probably stop those two before something explodes."

He got up and faced the two quarreling Avengers. "What is it this time?"

"They are disagreeing on what course of action to take," Thor explained.

"We should notify Fury," Steve said.

"Are you kidding me? I don't trust SHIELD. Remember Phase Two?" Tony argued. "We should take this matter into our own hands."

"We can't do anything right now! For all we know, Loki is on a completely different realm!" Steve countered.

"Friend Rogers is correct. There is nothing we can do but wait for Loki to show up somewhere," Thor agreed.

Tony looked back and forth between the two. "Why does everybody always side against me? First with the movie, now with this-"

"Tony, shut up." Percy gave him his wolf stare.

Tony, however, just looked impressed. "Wow, your glare is almost better than Natasha's." It was only when Natasha glowered at him as well that he shut his mouth.

Percy rubbed his face with his hand tiredly. "Just decide on something."

Sif frowned. "Finding Loki does not have anything to do with you mortals unless he is on Midgard." She glanced at Thor. "I think you should come home to Asgard to help with the search, then return here."

Thor nodded. "I shall do that."

"You can stay here in the Avengers Tower tonight, then leave tomorrow," Tony suggested.  
"Very well then. I shall stay in this avenging tower you speak of," Sif said seriously. Percy had to smother a smile. Clint didn't have as much success, sniggering.

"What is so funny?" Sif asked Clint.

"Sorry. It's just that you said 'avenging tower'-" Clint broke down laughing, earning a slap from Natasha.

"I do not understand." Sif frowned.

Tony sighed. "Thor, can you show her to her rooms? It'll be on the floor below yours." Thor nodded, leading Sif away.

"Are we telling Fury or not?" Percy demanded. "Who thinks we should?"

Everybody raised their hands except for Tony, who groaned. "As always, I'm by myself. This isn't even a fair vote. We don't have the whole team gathered here."

"Even if the whole team was here, you would still lose," Clint told him. "Do the math, Tony. I thought you were a genius?"

"Well, if you count Sif-" Tony began.

Simultaneous glares from Percy and Natasha ended that particular argument.

* * *

**Anyone do anything for Percy Jackson's birthday on Monday? I wore blue, carried a pen in my pocket, baked blue cookies(they ended up green), etc.**

**Again, sorry for the very short chapter. :(**

** Thanks, and please drop a review on your way out!**


End file.
